


谢怜是只兔子精-09

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 怜怜一脚把花城踹下床喊他去做饭这个情景……好老夫老妻啊，可怜巴巴的花花哈哈哈。不过回到床上他会凶回来的嘻嘻嘻，到时候就是怜怜哭兮兮求着他……嗯，这样很好。孕兔兔想吃酸酸的苜蓿草，喜欢抱毛茸茸，还很依赖花城的气味哦。





	谢怜是只兔子精-09

**Author's Note:**

> 怜怜一脚把花城踹下床喊他去做饭这个情景……好老夫老妻啊，可怜巴巴的花花哈哈哈。  
> 不过回到床上他会凶回来的嘻嘻嘻，到时候就是怜怜哭兮兮求着他……嗯，这样很好。  
> 孕兔兔想吃酸酸的苜蓿草，喜欢抱毛茸茸，还很依赖花城的气味哦。

谢怜是只兔子精-09  
第九-不踩刹车

昨晚胡闹了一夜，今天早上便无暇去管管滴滴滴响个不停的闹钟，任它响个不停，我自蒙头转身继续睡；谢怜翻了个身继续睡，闹钟第二次响起的时候被花城掐掉扔到一边，拉过被子边儿盖住谢怜光裸的肩头，半倚着看爱人可爱的睡姿。

小兔子在睡梦中隐约觉得鼻尖痒痒的，似乎有什么毛茸茸的东西在挠，鼻子抽抽，偏过头，但那烦人的东西躲也躲不开似的纠缠过来，挠的鼻子痒酥酥，“阿嚏----”

迷迷糊糊睁开眼就看见花城在偷笑，谢怜颇有长辈威仪地揪住花城的耳朵，“你这个调皮，干什么呢？”

花城可怜巴巴的望着谢怜，一副好真诚的样子：“对不起，哥哥我错了。”

“你哪次是真的认错，还不是下次还敢”谢怜对着花城一副可怜样有些绷不住严肃，忍不住还是绽放笑颜，无奈刮刮花城鼻子“你这个坏狐狸”

花城蹦出火红色的耳朵，委屈巴巴在头顶轻颤，难得服输钻到谢怜怀里任他吸“哥哥----”

“我想摸你的尾巴，哈哈哈，你这个耳朵碰一下还会一抖一抖的，好可爱”谢怜揪着花城的狐狸耳朵，被挠着痒痒穴，笑得停不下来。

花城很顺从地变出蓬蓬的尾巴来，一甩一甩，被谢怜一把抱住：“啊哈哈，好软-----”

“好可爱啊”谢怜揪着花城尖尖的耳朵，简直要被溺死在蓬蓬的狐狸尾巴里！

花城难得配合扮演如此幼稚且可爱的角色，乖乖地任由谢怜揉弄自己的耳朵和尾巴，静静的看着谢怜一脸开怀，满足的微笑着。

谢怜玩够了，后知后觉有点不好意思，但还是没有撒手毛茸茸的尾巴，把脸埋在云一样的蓬蓬毛里，只露出一双笑得弯弯的眼：“三郎今天有什么安排吗？”

“没事情，我陪哥哥”

谢怜以前一个人过惯了，平日里也没有喜欢出去玩的习惯，工作一闲下来，竟不知该怎么和花城度过长达两个月的假期。

“可是我也不知道该做什么……”

花城眯起眼坏兮兮地笑着，“做爱做的事？”

谢怜想起昨天自己是多么的……浪荡，脸上唰地红了，把狐狸尾巴拢过来严实捂住脸“你……乱说什么……”

“新婚燕尔，不是都要缠绵榻前，做到三日下不了床吗？”花城撑起头，十足轻薄浪子的模样。

“你你你，谁给你这么说的！”谢怜红到耳朵尖，抱着狐狸尾巴，“你每天在想些什么……”

“想哥哥呀，哥哥难道不想着我吗？”

谢怜羞愤地一脚把花城踹下床，教导一番这位满脑子黄色废料的丈夫不可白日宣淫口无遮拦云云，并扔了一个抱枕砸中坏兮兮的狐狸“快去做饭！”

花城捡起抱枕，可怜兮兮地说：“哥哥你以前不是这样的……你以前还说我做饭辛苦呢……”

然而可怜巴巴的花城并没有得到谢怜的怜惜，回应他的是下一个砸过来的枕头，并且谢怜大有扔完枕头没得扔就把被子团吧团吧砸过来的气势。

真是一只好凶的小兔子。

花城洗好米掺水放到锅里煮着，一边同时准备胡萝卜丁和南瓜酱，小菜刀哒哒哒地且在砧板上；却听到厨房门口有沙沙的声音，以为是谢怜饿慌了便没有回头“哥哥别急，米才下锅呢，实在饿的话我看冰箱里好像还有几块蛋糕”

“花城……”

这声音有点不对，花城猛地回头看，谢怜抱着枕头倚在门框上，一副很虚弱的样子，鞋子也没有穿。

“哥哥怎么了？这么饿吗？怎么鞋子也不穿”花城一边解下围裙，用抹布擦擦手，向谢怜走过来，猛地被谢怜一把抱住，吓得手里东西都差点掉了“……哥哥？”

谢怜很不对劲。

“哥哥，你怎么了？”花城被谢怜紧紧抱住，可这个视角只看得见他的发旋儿，不知道小兔子究竟怎么了。

“我难受……想抱着毛茸茸……”

花城还当他想玩狐狸尾巴，笑着摸摸谢怜的头“这里变出尾巴的话估计哥哥喝的汤里边就会有狐狸毛了”

“我难受……想吐，想抱着毛茸茸的东西，你不在旁边就心慌……”谢怜语气飘飘“我是不是病了……”

花城一愣，这症状……该不会…

“哥哥，你们兔族假孕…是不是……”

“可，可我是公的呀！”

“不是，我也不清楚，”谢怜摇摇脑袋，“我只知道……后背不能……而且我是公的，我怎么会怀孕！”

花城忍着没笑出来，“哥哥，当真什么都不知道？”

“不可能的，没有那回事！我就是…就是……不舒服……”

花城清清嗓子，一本正经道“哥哥呀，你这分明就是兔子受孕激素刺激后的假孕反应啊……”

谢怜抬起头一脸不可置信地看着花城，一副你在逗我的表情。

这小傻瓜，对自己的身体都一无所知，怎么这么傻乎乎的。

“你想吐，想吃酸的，想用自己的毛发筑巢，有护崽的冲动，并且有孕期暴躁的情绪，另外……”花城玩味一笑：“哥哥是不是很，想，要？”

“.……你，你胡说！”谢怜全部被说中了，却又不敢信，刚刚还和花城打闹明明什么事都没有，可是他就走开了一会儿……自己就……

“哥哥自然知道我有没有胡说，不过……哥哥这样忍着，真的不难受吗？”

谢怜捶在花城胸口，凶巴巴地瞪着他，“粥好了没有！我要吃东西！”

花城无奈看着暴躁小怜嘴硬不承认，受了谢怜任性的打闹“好好好，我的错，哥哥不急，米才下锅呢，我去给你热牛奶”

花城去客厅找鲜牛奶，谢怜像个小尾巴一样跟着他，不超过半米距离，花城无可奈何摇摇头，谁叫小贵人这么让我喜欢呢。

放进微波炉转了两分钟，兑上冷牛奶一混，恰好是温温的也不烫嘴，递到谢怜嘴边“喝吧，哥哥，不烫的。”

谢怜就着花城的手喝了几口，眉头却皱了起来：“为什么……这么腥……”

“想吐……”

谢怜捂着嘴奔向厕所，花城紧随，谢怜撑在洗手台干呕，却什么也吐不出来。花城方才的轻浮玩笑瞬间收敛干净，心疼地看着谢怜俯下身子干呕，轻轻拍打他的背，“哥哥，要不要去医院……”

“唔……为什么这么想吐……觉得恶心…….”

“哥哥，我们穿好衣服去医院吧，好不好？”

“不……我不要去……三郎，有没有……酸的东西……”

花城蹙眉，小兔子还是那么固执，但敌不过心疼谢怜，还是按着他的意思递过一颗酸梅糖。

“好些了吗？”

谢怜皱着眉头，微微点头，抬眸看向花城“还有没有酸的……”

花城无奈，也不知道假孕期间的兔子应该吃什么来缓解孕吐症状，想了想后，问：“哥哥，你们吃苜蓿草吗?”

谢怜点点头“想吃……”

花城从兜里摸出手机像是在和谁发消息，一边打字一边说“那哥哥，我现在摸你后背你会觉得难受吗？会不会太刺激情绪？”

“不……没有之前那种，就是很正常的被摸后背的感觉……”

花城轻轻拍着谢怜后背，缓缓顺着背脊摸下去，递给他最后一颗酸梅糖“我托人帮我去买苜蓿草了，很快就好，你想喝水吗？白开水？”

谢怜倚在花城怀里，被抱上沙发，吮了一小口递过来的白开水，焉答答的瘫在沙发上“怎么会这么难受啊……”

花城轻轻抚着谢怜后背给他顺毛“哥哥第一次假孕反应很大，这次过去了以后就好了”

为什么感觉像是在说怀孕一样……谢怜眉毛跳了跳，没有去争议那奇怪的“这是哥哥第一次生孩子，以后就好了”一般的语气，软绵绵的倒在花城肩膀上“为什么呀，公兔子也会的吗？”

“哥哥……”花城揉揉眉心，感觉和这只傻乎乎的小兔子解释不清楚了。或许应该让贺玄来的时候顺便捎一本《兔的孕期护理指南》给谢怜科普，不过哥哥脸皮那么薄，肯定不会承认自己假孕并且被别人看到……

大约十多分钟后响起了咚咚的敲门声，一个穿着连帽黑色卫衣的快递小哥在门外：“花城-----的外卖，出来拿一下。”

花城一挑眉，低声哄了哄抱着自己不撒手的谢怜，开门接了贺玄的包裹。

贺玄闻到他身上的气味，打量几番这显然不是单人居住的屋子，颇有些玩味地看着他，花城回以挑衅的表情 ，二人默不作声，互相投以表情嘲讽无声掐架八百回合。进行了一场没有硝烟的战争……

（哟，花城，怎么，金屋藏娇呀，你那小情人还喜欢养兔子啊？买这么多苜蓿草。）  
（关你屁事，问那么多干什么，你快递跑完了？）  
（你身上的味道骗不了我，噫，吃到手了？）  
（滚，话多）  
（我以前可没见过你有个什么红颜知己啊，速度这么快，什么时候的事情啊？）  
（贺玄你是不是皮痒）

见花城站在门外迟迟不过来，谢怜撑起身子，软绵绵喊了句“三郎……”

贺玄眉毛挑得更高，一副这是谁介绍一下的表情，花城眼角一压，直接关门送客。

“喂喂喂，花先生，你还没付钱呢！”（花城你别藏了，我都听见了，还是个小哥哥呢，口味变了？）

花城把钱包扔出去“快滚快滚”（你再磨蹭你这几天的单子都不用接了）

贺玄眨眨眼，小声透过门缝和花城低语：“这谁啊？这么亲密……大清早的……喂喂喂！我日，我手还在门缝呢！差点让你给废了！花城你个狗日的……”

花城回以眨眼，小声道：“你嫂子。”

“好走不送！快滚”（滚了滚了，打扰别人你心里无愧吗）

“砰！”门关上了，摔了贺玄一脸。（歪，你刚才那一脸炫耀要闪瞎我的表情怎么解释）

噫，真是有了媳妇儿忘了爸爸，把我气死了你当孤儿吗。

贺玄捏着花城扔出来的钱包，撇撇嘴，这个见色忘义的狗东西。

谢怜拖着软绵绵的身子一步一晃地走过来找花城，仿佛嗅着他的味道就可以安心一些似的；花城转身就撞上嗅着味道找毛茸茸钻的小兔子，一下子抱住自己就不撒手了。

拖着腰部挂件到厨房关掉灶台上噗噜噗噜冒泡的小瓷锅，花城拿出贺玄刚刚送来的苜蓿草准备清洗干净，小兔子却在背后抓着拆开包装的生草就chua—chua—chua---的吃了起来

“诶诶，哥哥，还没洗过呢，脏的”

谢怜不听，还在往嘴里塞，花城哭笑不得，揪着谢怜吃得鼓鼓的脸“没洗干净，吃了肚子疼。”

“三…囊….放阔爱我……我要次……这个”

花城扳开小兔子碎纸机一般的兔牙，“哥哥，别淘气，乖啊，洗过再吃哦”

若不是被花城按着不能动，谢怜可能直接会冲到水龙头下两口吃掉那把苜蓿草。被没收了作案工具后可怜巴巴的望着花城；不知为何，花城觉得这样生生夺走小兔子手里的快乐草，有些残忍。

洗完后沾着水珠的快乐草都进了谢兔兔的肚子里，小兔子吃饱后就抱着毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴亲昵的蹭啊蹭，还在花城身上乱亲，惹得花城十分苦恼，推开也不是，憋闷着被谢怜蹭得到处起火。

“哥哥，哥哥别闹，你听我说，唔……”

谢怜扑上来堵住花城的嘴，胡乱啃一气，不知道是真的迷糊着还是借机报仇，就不让花城说话，对于不想听的，都装听不懂，或者就直接像这样把花城嘴封住。

花城被谢怜惹得有些不稳，骤地起身一把将谢怜压在身下，腿压住他乱蹬的脚丫，一手压手臂，一手捏住下颌，声音有些低哑：“哥哥！”

谢怜扑腾不动了，只能眨巴眨巴眼睛，表示我被绑架了。

花城捏着谢怜下颌把他乱动的小脑袋偏过来和自己对视，“哥哥，你听我说，因为孕期反应，你或许会比以前更加暴躁，感情表达更为直白，会进行一些比较……幼稚的行为，但是…别乱摸我好吗，你知道我现在有多想把你按在墙上……吗”

谢怜不敢动了，慢慢眨巴眼睛，表示自己听懂了并且在好生思考这句话的威胁含义。

花城松开桎梏，准备起身；未曾想谢怜得了自由就扑腾，一下子跳起来撞在自己胸膛，两只小爪子依旧四处点火，腿还蹭到了危险的地方……

花城眸光一暗，制住谢怜作乱的双手压在沙发壁上，跨坐在他身上，逼着谢怜靠在墙壁，“哥哥，我说了别勾我……现在火止不住了，哥哥说怎么办？”

谢怜眼睛滴溜溜转，表示你说什么我听不懂的样子。

花城本来也不需要谢怜做什么回应，调皮的小兔子应该受到怎样的惩罚呢？自然是好好教训一番了。

啃上谢怜软软的唇，舔舐着诱人的唇峰，慢慢探进齿关……谢怜起初还睁大眼睛，后来渐渐沉迷缓缓闭上眼，乖乖迎合花城渐吻渐深的情意，两腿缠在花城腰侧，双臂抱着他肩膀，被吻得急了想退出舌头却又被压过来靠得更近，直到快喘不过气来，推了好几次才推开花城，谢怜赶紧大喘气，脸憋得通红。“花城……”

“我还是更喜欢哥哥叫我三郎……哥哥在床上叫我三郎好不好，嗯？”

又靠近啄了谢怜一口。

“哥哥下面湿了……”一手探进去，拿出来时指尖晶莹“要不要戴套，还是直接射在哥哥里面”

谢怜被缓缓蔓延的情欲带回几分清醒，觉得自己放肆又疯狂，情绪外泄难以控制；“唔……我不知道，不知道……”

“哥哥还想为我生兔宝宝吗？我们可以再努力一点”花城指尖勾着谢怜后背，卷起他衣边往上勾，挠得谢怜痒痒的，“把哥哥填得满满的好不好”

谢怜显然被刺激到了，有些挣扎，却又像是催促，手在花城背上难耐地抚摸着，大腿内侧在花城侧腰反复摩擦“哈啊……我生什么，……都怪你……”

“怪我，不过如果哥哥想为我生小狐狸也可以，哥哥喜不喜欢？”

“呜啊！----”

谢怜突然叫得好大一声，情欲难禁，在催发之下只遵从最本能的对于欢愉的原始渴望。

“花城……我…..好像…被你弄发情了……”

“怎样，哥哥想缠着我要了吗？”

“唔……我，我好放荡，呜啊……为什么，就是好想要，……啊------”

可终究是在人间辗转多年，人类的教条已经在谢怜脑子里根深蒂固，即便动物的本能被唤醒，让他的身体食髓知味，可这样直白的求欢还是让谢怜心生羞耻。

“我……不，不呜呜……”在情欲和羞耻的双重刺激下，谢怜既想死死克制住自己放荡求欢的丑态，又没办法控制住身体被花城唤醒的信号，羞耻地哭叫起来：

“我不要，不要！……呜呜，不要这样……哈啊……”

花城看他难受的样子也终归有些不忍，“好，哥哥不要，我们就不要好不好，不要了不要了。”

“你……你别乱说话，…我…我被你弄发情了….好羞耻…..唔….”

“我们本来就是妖怪，求欢做爱有什么羞耻的，哥哥想要我便给哥哥，发情了想做我们就做，做到哥哥不想要为止”花城很是坦然，骚话满篇完全没有一点负担，“哥哥喜欢怎么样我们就怎么样，都听哥哥的”

身下一团火在烧，冲到脑子里变成一堆浆糊，手脚都不知道该怎样放才好，谢怜恍惚间感受到下边放进来了一根手指，湿湿的有什么东西……

不对，花城昨日做完就没离开过屋子，哪来的润滑剂还有这些东西！除非只有刚刚送苜蓿草的那位……

“花城！你！……你这个，……哪里来的！”

谢怜虽然被情欲烧得混沌，但竟还能分辨羞耻，一旦有被外人发现的嫌疑，神经就不自觉绷紧。

“自然是买来的，怎么，哥哥有什么问题吗？”

“你……让刚才那个人买……..你这个混蛋！”谢怜想到自己一派淫糜的模样被别人知晓，老脸挂不住，坐在花城身上张牙舞爪，小拳头乱砸：“你….你你你！……”

花城原本还没明白哥哥为什么这么暴躁，挑眉一笑，原来这是害羞了“哥哥哥哥，停停停，等下，贺玄是我室友，我只是让他把我宿舍里的包拿过来，顺便去宠物市场带了些苜蓿草而已，并不是让他去……”

“你！……烦死了，不光说不过你，……我….我还打不过你……”谢怜手腕被掐住，任由他怎样放狠话，也如被打中七寸的蛇一样无可奈何，对着花城什么招数也使不出来，气得眼睛红红的，好生委屈模样。

怎么这样幼稚。

“我的错，我的错，哥哥尽管打我，咬我也行，只要解气”

可坏狐狸的手并没有松开的意思，单手制住谢怜两手，另一只手还在借着润滑开拓；谢怜被戳弄到一处，猛地扑腾起来，刚想叫一声，就被花城松开手捂住嘴，“嘘，哥哥，想被人听见吗”

想起自己是多么背德地和花城……严格意义上来说花城还是自己的……学生，在这里，在还没有关掉窗帘的客厅里做这种事，谢怜被压抑的情绪在狭隘的甬道里阻塞，闷出一种古怪的别样情绪……似乎是偷情一般的刺激，携带着被逼上顶峰的渴望。

压着一声闷哼，谢怜无力的靠在花城身上，股间一片湿滑。

花城也早就忍得辛苦，捂着谢怜的手渐渐松了些，并且能明显感觉到正在开合的后穴紧张又急切地催促着无动作的手指；谢怜方才射出的爱液打湿了两人小腹，发情以后的兔子欲求迫切，谢怜身处冰火交界，一半羞耻一半放荡，想够手情欲又克制自己，委屈得不行，眼泪汪汪的望向花城，直望得他心都要化了。

“…三郎……”十分黏软，相当乖巧，半点没有方才一口尖牙要咬死对方的乖张模样，“亲亲我好不好…….”

花城难以忍受这番撩拨，按着谢怜粗暴地亲吻起来，气力有些不克制，捏得有些重了；可偏偏谢怜就是喜欢他这般放纵的样子，让他感觉到有一点点疼，但是这才是花城真正投入且欢欣的样子，没有刻意地压制，就是如此直白的占有。

坐下的姿势进得很深，而且极度费体力；谢怜有些撑不住，进出几次就没力气了，缓缓坐下来抱着花城小口喘气，拉过他的手覆着自己的肚子，勾下脖子去亲他。

他仰起下颌的样子真好看，谢怜无尽沉迷，仿佛花城身上每一处地方都无限吸引他，他修长的指节梳着自己的头发，温暖的掌心帖着自己的肚子，怎么觉得就是喜欢得不能再喜欢了呢？

花城在谢怜耳边低语，含着他莹白的耳垂吞吐，“哥哥，我抱你到床上去好不好？”

不知是否真是如花城所说那般是因为假孕的缘故，谢怜觉得自己就是听不得花城这么黏腻的诱导他继续任性的声音，想要更放肆一点，让花城更疼爱他一点。

“唔……我想做……”

“...好……我们到床上去，护着宝宝好不好？”花城摸着谢怜的肚子，轻柔地在他耳畔说着，像一阵酥软的电流，激得谢怜不自觉颤抖，呜咽着索吻，并乖巧地缠上花城的腰作为回应。

花城抱着谢怜，低声哄着离了吻就不安分的小兔子，轻轻把他放在床上，给谢怜垫了一个枕头，顺着他的背摸了几下，小兔子就给出了可爱的回应。

谢怜后穴已经十分湿润，花城还是怕弄疼他，放入手指细细开拓，小兔子心急，拉着花城另一只手哼哼唧唧，小腿缠着花城蹭动。

“哥哥乖，这样待会儿才不会弄疼你”

待到如愿以偿整根吃入，谢怜毕竟才经历过初夜，还是有点受不住，发出痛苦的欢吟，可又不许花城退出去，十分任性且独断霸道“就这样做，不许退出去！”

花城无奈，只得就这这样深的姿势缓缓抽插，吻着谢怜后颈，一手护着他的肚子轻轻抚摸，听得谢怜满足又撒娇的哼吟，小兔子显然相当舒服，一点也没有初次的放不开，还凶巴巴的，不过很可爱。

花城在他耳边哄着说了几句荤话，谢怜受不住跟着去了，下意识抬高臀空出肚子并捂住不让肚子里的宝宝被压住，想放开被肏又顾及孩子，委屈巴巴地喊着花城的名字，又呢喃着宝宝，不知道是想让他轻一点慢一点，还是快一点重一点。花城覆着他的手，温声诱哄谢怜把屁股抬得更高，又往里推进了些，扶着谢怜纤细的腰肢律动，不时满腔爱意喷薄而出，甬道又是一番收缩，激得他低喘一声。

“哥哥当真好会吃，三郎魂都被哥哥吸走了。”

谢怜还呢喃着宝宝，颤颤的并拢双腿捂着肚子，花城拉过他的手把谢怜拉到自己身上坐着，胸膛贴着他的背，“哥哥你看”

谢怜此刻背对着花城坐在他身上，光滑的衣柜门倒影着二人相连抱坐的姿势，谢怜看见自己双腿敞开情迷意乱，腰被花城搂着，下体相连，臀部后仰紧贴，这么放荡的姿势和性求的表情，谢怜以前从未想过会出现在自己身上。

“哥哥，看到了吗？看我是怎么干你的”

“啊！”猛地被抬起顶了一下，急促的快感冲上来，顶到最深以后又渐渐消退下去，越发空虚。

“哥哥叫得好好听，乖，自己摸摸看，这里被我撑到多开”

谢怜顺从地腾出一只手去摸结合处，果然是被撑得没有一丝褶皱，满满当当，花城的性器似乎还在里面跳动，紧紧贴着内里的穴道，可爱的一收一缩。骤得，穴眼被撑开的缝隙里似乎流出一大股粘液，谢怜圆眼一睁“这里……怎么了……”

花城在他耳后轻笑“自然是哥哥太爱三郎，这里都是你的水，哥哥摸，是不是好多……”

“哈啊……”又在动了，顶得好重

“别，别，你这样……孩子…….”

“哥哥别怕，顶不到的，”说罢花城还拧上谢怜红润的乳珠，“哥哥好厉害，今天是不是又会怀上……”

“不！不！…….”谢怜被身下狠狠的抽插激出眼泪，只下意识捂着肚子求饶“不要了……求你…不要………”

花城猛地抽出，拉过谢怜翻了个身面对面，兜着腿放开了干他，谢怜哭得好委屈，不知是爽的还是羞的，浪叫一声盖过一声，小穴的水声更是精彩。

“...如何？哥哥……”

“唔……不要了……不要…..”

花城坏心思地撸动谢怜的性器“哥哥好厉害，看来今天又可以怀上了呢”

“啊啊啊啊！-----”

谢怜射过以后没有力气，只知道下意识呢喃着求他不要做了，闭着眼晕乎乎地睡去，似乎又被摆成各种姿势做了一轮又一轮，肚子涨涨的，好像真的是怀胎已久，要生了。

花城听见小兔子在梦里呢喃，贴着他脸颊轻声说了句“哥哥，你肚子里都是我的孩子了”

小兔子皱皱眉，后穴还可爱地缩了缩，不知道有没有听见，软软地哼了一声。

晚安，我的小兔子，花城抚着谢怜的后背，心里默念了声我爱你。


End file.
